


A Dive for His Treasure

by OmittedSiren



Category: D&D - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Based On a D&D Game, Dancing, F/M, Sappy, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedSiren/pseuds/OmittedSiren
Summary: Don't mind me, posting crappy D&D romantic bullsh*t again. Anyways, the captain has a mental break and her first mate tries to cheer her up.





	A Dive for His Treasure

He stares at her as she leans over the edge of the ship, watching the stars glitter along the dancing waves. His eyes never leave her for more than a fraction at a time. He can't help himself as he leans on the wheel of the ship watching her tail sway slowly almost in time with the soft rocking of the ship. Sometimes he feels envious of the beauty of the stars, they always seem to have her attention at night.

A small tear falls down her cheek into the waters below, a symbol of how small she is, how little she matters to herself but that isn't how he sees her. To him she is as close to a god as they could come. Her voice commands power, her walk begs respect, the glint of her teeth when she smiles should have people kneeling. His heart refuses to beat when he hears the soft sob. His treasure puts her head in her arms bent over the railing of the ship.

The thief rushes to her side, hand on the gun at his hip. He will punish those who hurt his treasure, his goddess, his life, his world. She turns hiding her face into his chest clinging to his shirt softly. His hand forsakes the gun in place of her shoulders holding her close as she quietly sobs into his chest. He looks up at the stars asking for guidance, for how could he hurt something so intangible as the treasure's own mind.

His eyes light up as he takes her hand, she looks up at him confused, he slowly takes a step back pulling her to him, hand on her hip careful of the tail which is unusually still, resting on the belt that keeps her voice among the waves, he intertwines his hand with the lace keeping it together, his other hand intertwined with hers.

The thief slowly spins his treasure smiling when he hears the soft giggle of her true mind. She is slowly coming into her own, he would hate for her to revert before he is done with his plan. She closes her eyes enjoying the moment, the only music they have is the crashing of the waves against the shore. After the twirl is done he has his back against the same railing stained with her tears. If he didn’t know better he would think time on the island froze again.

The pirate closes his eyes as he leans backwards, pulling her with him, raising his hand that was intertwined with the lace of the belt up to steady her against him, the strings come undone, her breath stolen from the impact of the water. They fall into the mysteries of the waters below, her eyes wide as she tries to hold what little breath she managed to keep.

He could swear his heart could be the reasons the waves crashed so loudly overhead as he kisses her deeply, sacrificing his own air for her. Her widened eyes close as she takes the kiss and with it the prescious oxygen. Again he resumes his dance, twirling with her entangled with him, two souls sharing one vessel under the waves of the night sky.

The sound of thunder could be heard from above, adding the drums to their forbidden dance. He was her first mate, but he yearned for so much more. He would give anything to see her smile, anything except her. He would love to claim he was the selfless one that just wanted her happy but that wasn’t the case. Nobody could sacrifice themselves for her like he could and has. Nobody will worship the ground she walked on like him. Nobody could love her like him. Nobody could touch her like he could. Nobody but him.

He spins her away from him breaking the kiss, a symbol of how much she needs him to survive in the ocean of hate that surrounds this island. Her eyes go wide as she looks to him as he lets go. Before panic could set in he is behind her, arms around her waist. Holding her as a father would hold the mother of his new child. A lovers embrace, he leans over her shoulder kissing her again, feeding her more than oxygen this time, feeding her love, trust, and loyalty.

Within seconds they are on top the water, rain pouring, washing away the sins of the thief and his treasure. Washing away the sorrow she holds for herself, washing away the guilt of the first mate. She is laughing, a genuine laugh. The kind of laugh that warms your soul no matter the crimes of the man. He is laughing with her in the water. Maybe there are ways to fight the intangible after all.


End file.
